Phoenix Tears
by Ferus Grim
Summary: The war, one way or another, is going to end, tonight.   Rated M for violence, language, and gore. HHr. One-Shot.


**Phoenix Tears**

One-Shot

_...Phoenix Tears…_

"_Avada Kedavra..._" A voice yelled, wand pointed at the back of a brunette, frizzy haired witch. The sound of the curse reached a raven haired boy, who spun around, his eyes wide and mouth closed determinedly.

Quickly swinging his arm around, above his head, he blasted and, at the same time, summoned a thick, broken boulder from the wall of the castle he was fighting outside of, as the witch whom the spell was intended for, cast her own at the caster. The spell collided, hitting him in the face, abruptly severing their upper head from what used to be their body.

The smirk was rubbed off of his face as the bespectacled boy was hit in the back with a cutting curse, nearly cutting directly through his back. He fell to the ground in pain, mud splattering over his front, as he groped at his back. As the brunette ran to his side to help, she was hit with a similar curse that had sailed between her shield, and into her side, cutting her down. She fell to the ground next to the boy.

Their opponents laughed raucously, and moved forward, their numbers easily surrounding the couple. "Not much of a challenge, now, are you _Potter_?" Came the sickeningly, screech-like voice of Bellatrix LeStrange, "Not when you and your _bitch_ lying on the ground at our feet, where you belong!"

When Harry didn't answer, he was rewarded with a sharp kick into his back, making him yelp in pain, as the cut was worsened, mud now seeping in through the cut in his shirt, furthering the damage it was doing to his body. His wand was easily summoned from his slack grip. He heard the sound of the cruciatus curse being cast, and gritted his teeth in preparation for it to collide, only to open his wide and yell in anger when the pain didn't come, and he heard a yell from beside him.

"Hermione!" He screamed, moving for the first time since he was hit with the spell, almost getting all the way up, only to be hit with a stunning curse. As he fell, he caught a glimpse of his lover writhing on the ground, refusing to yell out, in pain. He fell, his face in the mud, only to have it forcefully shoved to the side, so he would be forced to look at the suffering of his wife. Unable to close his eyes from the site, he set his magic to work on breaking the curse that was set on him, forcing it to course through his body. It worked enough to loosen his mouth from its effects. "Get the _fuck_ away from her, you useless, slimy, troll of a human!"

"Now, Now, _Potter_! That's no way to talk to your _betters_ is it you worthless, half-blooded _bastard_!" Each emphasis she put on her words causing her spell connection to Hermione surge, effectively causing her more pain, "Now why don't you just sit and _enjoy_ the _show_, _Potty_?"

"If you don't get off of her you'll _pay_!" He yelled, his magic finally fighting the curse, as he jumped up, kicking a Death Eater in the face, before launching himself at Bellatrix, only to have her duck, sending him spiraling to the ground, landing badly, and twisting his wrist. He bit his lip in pain, trying to think of a plan as quickly as possible. He couldn't take the time to heal his hand, nor could he, without his wand. He stood to move, only to be hit in the back, again, with a cutting curse, making an 'X' on his back, as the curse made a slit over the old one, diagonally. He fell again, holding back the urge to whimper, unable to think of a plan to get out of the current situation.

"I'll pay? _I'll pay_?" Bellatrix's shrill voice seemingly screeched at him, "You better remember who I am, _Potter_, and your place!" Hermione's defiance in the spell broke, as she screamed loudly, her bottom lip bleeding from biting down on it, her yell filling the night as Harry yelled with her.

"Yes, you'll pay, Bellatrix! Don't think for a second that I won't end you and your pitiful existence!" Harry said, lowly, through his own pain, sounding almost like a growl. A loud '_crack!_' filled the air, and Harry, for a moment, thought that help had come. His thoughts and hopes were banished when he saw Bellatrix bow, and another similarly shrill voice cut through the air.

"My, my, _my_! What, exactly, do we have here?" Voldemort asked, rhetorically, before antagonizing Harry further, "The Potter brat and his stupid, lowlife, mudblood whore!"

Voldemort looked around at the group before him, as Harry saw red, his anger almost visibly pouring off of him in waves, "Bella, please remove this worthless cretin from the cruciatus, would you? I have a better idea." Voldemort smirked, evilly, as Hermione was removed from the curse, drawing a sharp breath and whimpering, and spoke aloud, "Now… What does our dear Harry here value above all else, hmm?"

"No... _No_!" Harry yelled, frantically, his anger building as the thoughts of what was about to happen filled his mind. Hermione looked resigned, almost like she didn't care, or couldn't, the effects of long exposer to the cruciatus obviously taking effect. She probably didn't even know what was going on. Harry tried to stand, only to crumple and groan aloud in pain, as his spine moved against the deep cuts in his back.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screeched, even though he was probably evil enough, by now, to cast the powerful killing curse wandlessly and nonverbally. He knew hearing those two, dreaded, words would unnerve Harry even more, as all he could do was watch the curse sail towards his prone wife. Harry stuck out his hand, hoping beyond hope that something would happen to spare his love… but no such hope prevailed. He nearly blacked out from emotional wreckage as the spell struck its target, and Hermione moved no more.

"H-Her… _Hermione_!" It might as well be all over. Even if he could somehow win the war, it wouldn't matter to him anymore. He had nothing to live for, now… Nothing except revenge. As the pain of what just happened took hold of Harry, he cried silently, not caring to hide his grief. "Hermione…"

Then, the world turned white.

Before his eyes, Fawkes, Dumbledore's old familiar, who had disappeared after the man's death, flashed before him, startling the Death Eaters, most of who let out a shriek of surprise, and Voldemort, who quickly backed away. The bird landed on Harry's back and gave out a very soothing noise. Even the unmasked Death Eaters, that Harry could see, smiled at the song. It filled Harry, as he grasped onto something besides his pain, and reverberated inside of his body, slowly calming him, while keeping his anger intact.

He could understand Fawkes perfectly in that moment, as he realized what must be done. He couldn't quit now. His reprieve would come after he rid the world of the filth before him. And that would happen now. The phoenix wept into his back, instantly healing the wounds, before flying off, still singing his song, a flash of light in the distance signaling his departure, probably forever.

The Death Eaters, and Voldemort, all looked at Harry, unsure of what to do. Voldemort raised his wand to his longtime nemesis and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" As soon as the words left his mouth, however, his target disappeared without a sound, the spell hitting nothing but air and the ground where Harry had been just a second before.

A loud, inhumanly laughter came from a point behind the Death Eaters. Before they had time to turn around, two of the masked terrorists fell to the ground, as a single, overpowered cutting curse cut through both of their necks, before the curse struck the ground, causing a large, thin crater to slice open, shaking the ground. No screams emitted from the struck Death Eaters, as the air from their lungs exited their necks, the vocal cords no longer attached to their bodies. The blood finally came out in spurts, as the bodies fell to their knees, then to the ground.

Harry aimed his wand at one of their heads, summoning it to himself, before throwing it in the air and banishing it at another Death Eater. The emancipated head flew threw the air, going through it's targets chest and exploding in a mess of gore against the far wall, as the man-who-has-a-hole-in-his-chest, as Harry liked to think of him, joined his other comrades on the ground. Voldemort, Bellatrix, and the remaining followers finally came out of their shock and unloaded a large arsenal of spells at the boy, only to miss as he, again disappeared.

Another laugh came from behind them, as they swung around to see Harry standing, one of his feet on top of the other disembodied head, "It's hard to kill what you can't hit, isn't it, Tom?"

The man in question growled, "Don't you _dare_ call me by that name, you worthless halfblood!"

"Aha! Like you're any better, Riddle! Wasn't your father a spoiled, rich muggle?"

Voldemort's followers looked at him, uneasily, before his voice, again, shook them to the core, "Don't just stand their, you imbeciles, kill the boy!"

And just as the sheep were commanded to do, they fired a tumult of spells at Harry. Killing curses, disembodiment hexes, disembowelment curses, and a large repertoire of other curses sailed towards the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry stood still, still smiling widely, almost insanely, and lifted his wand in the air. A dirty, brown wizard's hat fell from nowhere into his hand, where he abruptly stuck his hand and pulled out a shiny, ruby hilted sword. Throwing the hat to the side, he struck at the first green spell approaching him, where it rebounded off to the side, hitting a wall and causing a small explosion, the debris falling on one of the bodies that had been earlier destroyed.

Harry repeated this for the next twelve or so curses and hexes, before flipping the sword, grabbing it by the blade, twisting, and throwing it at a Death Eater. It hit its target, going right through the man's chest, up to the hilt. As he fell, the sword struck the ground, the man being stuck in a diagonal position, dead. Disappearing from his spot, and reappearing at the dead minion, he quickly pulled the sword from the man's chest, letting him fall to the ground, before dodging a few spells that rocketed towards his position, and disappearing.

Laughing gleefully at his rage-endowed powers, he appeared, again, behind a Death Eater, putting his arm in front of the man's neck, and slicing his throat with the sword. After killing the man, he swung out his sword-arm, and separated another head from a body. After a few minutes, only a handful of very tired Death Eaters, a few on the verge of magical exhaustion, Bellatrix, and Voldemort remained.

"You're running low on manpower, Moldymort!" Harry chided, laughing at his new nickname for the Dark Lord before him, "You know what? I think I may end this soon!" He broke into mad giggles, almost doubling over in insane laughter. Voldemort took his chance and fired the killing curse at Harry, only to have the boy disappear and appear right in front of him. With a mocking sneer, Harry wagged his finger in the Dark Lord's face, "Ah, ah, ah!"

Bellatrix, seeing her chance, fired a cutting curse at Harry, who merely moved to the side and let the curse continue on, where it struck the Dark Lord in the arm. The man growled and fell to the ground. Harry flicked his wand, nonchalantly, at Bellatrix. A long, metallic spear flew from his wand and stuck the crazed Death Eater in the forehead, bits of brain matter coming out of the back of her head, along with the spear, where it stuck into the wall. Harry giggled, "Aw, Bella!" He clicked his tongue before turning around and kneeling before Voldemort.

"So… What, now, Tom?" Harry asked tauntingly, "What to do… Only a few of your followers are left, and I don't think they have the energy to cast a levitation charm, let alone kill me."

Voldemort grunted, "I don't need these moronic imbeciles to rid the world of you, _Potter_."

"D'aw. Now, now, Tom. No need to be rude!" Harry chided him, mockingly, "Don't take your anger out on your loyal minions! After all, they spent half of their wasted lives with you, didn't they? Maybe more?"

Voldemort spit at Harry, who clenched his eyes shut and used his sleeve to rub the saliva from his face. He stood up and walked towards the exhausted Death Eaters. "Well, you're master has just decided that you're worthless to him. Cheers!"

"Wait! Please, Ha-" The Death Eater's plea was cut short, as the top of his head was removed from his body with Gryffindor's sword. Harry banished the rest of them against the wall, where they hit it hard. Some of them sounded like they broke bones. He took pleasure in knowing that he caused them pain one last time, before killing them. Aiming above their heads, at the castle wall, he yelled, "_Bombarda_!" The wall shook, before most of it went tumbling down on the Death Eaters, ending their lives.

Harry walked back to Voldemort, and picked the man up by the scruff of the coat, "It looks like it's just us, Tom."

"We could rule this world together, Harry!" Voldemort made a last ditch effort to survive, by tempting Harry with power. "I'm immortal! I can't be killed, even if you try tonight. I've taken measures to prevent my death."

Harry smiled and twirled the blade, before becoming still, taking a deep breath, and looking Voldemort straight in his eyes, "Even if I desired to rule this world, Tom, it would be pointless without Hermione."

"That mudblood?" Voldemort asked, love far beyond his grasp, "You can, surely, do so much better with your abilities!"

"You just don't understand, Tom." Harry spoke, softly, his insane, gleeful presence of mind gone completely. "Everything is worthless, without her. And I won't live any longer than you…" Harry was speaking almost compassionately, as if to a lover, "We're both going to die. Tonight."

"I've said, _Potter_, I can't be killed!"

Harry pulled the man close to him; his body now practically glued to Voldemort's. Instead of being sickened, like Harry should have been, he smiled a sad smile, and put his arms behind Voldemort, the point of the sword touching the man's back, the hilt in both of Harry's hands. "You're immortality has a flaw, Tom." He grunted, as he put the rest of his strength into pushing the blade through Voldemort's back, and into his own chest. "Your horcruxes were too easy to destroy."

Voldemort's eyes opened wide, before he screamed in pain, as the sword, imbued with Basilisk venom, slowly killed him and Harry. Harry, for his own part, didn't utter a sound, as his life ended with Voldemort's.

His last thoughts were about how he would be going to see his love, Hermione, again, before moving onto the next great adventure, his job competed.


End file.
